Mobile terminal devices, e.g. mobile smart phones, have means for producing digital content data items, e.g. digital still images and/or videos and for storing those items on a local memory storage medium of the device. The terminal also has means for sending the content data items to a server over a wireless network connection. Sometimes, the content being transferred in the network must be protected from third party access by some encryption means.
A server accessible through a network, e.g. the Internet, may be adapted to receive digital content from a mobile terminal. The content may be put up for sale by an application service run by the server. The application service may require temporary exclusive rights to the content while it is being sold by the service. If the rights to the content are sold or otherwise transferred permanently away from the creator of the content, the content needs to be removed from the device of the creator of the content. On the other hand, if the sale is unsuccessful, the access rights to the content need to be returned back to the creator of the content as efficiently as possible.
There is a need for solution that efficiently combines temporary or permanent revocation of access rights to data of a device with the secure transfer of the data from the device to a server computer.